Friends Forever
by Devonnie
Summary: Lily and Snape's friendship shocked us all in Deathly Hallows. But how did it come about? Lets explore Lily Evans and Severus Snape's confusing relationship. Lily, James, Severus, Petunia, Sirius. This story is posted on hppff under my 2 penname Studentka
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, stay back here! The river's too deep, I don't think we should risk falling into it," a small boy called to his friend from a good fifteen feet away.

The boy, who looked rather young for his age, shivered slightly and his pale face was turning a light shade of green. He was afraid of the water.

The girl named Lily turned her head pointedly and laughing hard, yelled back to him, - "Oh don't be such a sissy, look! It's not scary at all!"

She had lifted her hands into the air and was now flailing them back and forth like a bird. The harsh, chilly wind was assaulting her weak little figure, forcefully sending the cold water up, spraying the banks, swallowing sturdy gray rocks on them whole. Her dark, long, red hair flapped around her face and her pretty blue sundress clung to her partially wet, slender body / upper thighs, but her smile was unfaltering.

She waved at him cheerfully and lifting her happy face up to the sky, parted her lips to allow the first drops of rain in. Slowly, her eyelids snapped shut, and Lily was lost in the moment.

She was a vision right then. Standing boldly in the wind, so close to the gurgling water… One awkward step would be all that it takes.

The thought of that almost made Severus sick. A storm was undoubtedly coming. She always insisted on dragging him down to look at the water, as if something unworldly was drawing her to it.

A lightning sparked in the sky up ahead. Rain had intensified, and hail started pelting them harder and harder.

Severus wanted to stare at her, to drink in her appearance with drunken-like pleasure, but found himself closing his eyes every few seconds. She was quite stunning, dangerous, _mesmerizing _- that brave, foolish girl who was standing right in the heart of the on-coming storm. Yet he still looked away. The black-haired boy couldn't help it - his heart was racing with frightening speed, matching the thunder now rolling around the clearing. He would never forgive himself if she were to slip and collapse.

"Come away from the edge of the river! Please! I can't bare to even look at you! Lily-y-y!" His voice was getting desperate. No longer hiding the fear he felt, Severus jumped off the tree log on which he was standing and clumsily ran up the bank, halting an arm's length behind her.

"Lily!" The noise from the wind and the rippling water was drowning their voices away. He knew that she barely heard him.

"I can't really hear you, Severus! What?"- Lily yelled without turning her head for a second.

It was getting hard to make out the sounds; the river was rattling dangerously, the wind all but blew them away. The swiftly materialized wall of flesh-tearing rain extinguished nearly all visibility.

The boy tried again – "Lily, come on, let's get out of here!"

He extended his hand and gripped hopelessly at a lock of her soaked heavy hair. She didn't look at him.

Staring straight ahead of her, Lily let out a cackling laugh – it was a most unnatural sound. The strange noise startled Severus. It nearly chilled the young man to the bone – he stepped back in surprise.

"Lily? What's wrong? Can you answer me?!"

Slowly, as if she were a musical-box figurine, Lily twirled on the spot, finally facing her petrified friend. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled maddeningly. Her lips split in a heart-screeching smile. Launching forward, she threw herself into his arms. Severus yelped and jumped out of the way. She didn't look normal – her hair flapped backwards and forwards; yet her voice had come out just fine -

"Are you scared…Severus?"

"Yes, yes I am." He didn't bother to hide what he felt. All he wanted to do was embrace her, but her frightening form freaked him out too much.

She smiled softly and pushed herself up from the grass.

She whispered, advancing - "Well, then… I got what I was bargaining for"

* * *

**A/N Yes this is a weird cliffhanger in the first chapter/prologue but I felt like doing one. lol Sorry for those who are irritated by it. Please review this short beginning, I would like to see feedback before I continue))**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This story is going to move along by short chapters. I really want to keep going with it but have very little time, so I have to post shortened and un-betad versions of it. Hope that doesn't scare people off from it. Here is chapter 2, please let me know if you are liking the idea so far!

* * *

Chapter 2.

When she was a few inches away Lily giggled, no longer able to keep up the game. She threw up her head and was shaken with laughter. Severus finally saw through the act. She knew he was easy to mess with, but never before had she attempted something as drastic as this. She managed to scare her friend out of his wits.

"Lily!" He yelled disapprovingly, looking very pale.

"Come on, you didn't really think that I'd gone mental all of a sudden!" The smile on her face hasn't haltered a notch. "It was a joke, Sev!"

He grunted at her and mumbled angrily - "I don't know. It was unsettling. You know how I hate surprises."

"You do…" - Lily sighed; she knew perfectly well that her best friend was not one for practical jokes and spontaneous feats. They knew everything about each other- good and bad, sad or happy, both dull and exciting.

_She was an extraordinarily powerful witch, for the age of 12 – she could things that seventh-years at Hogwarts never dreamed of. No one could believe she was a muggle-born at first, especially when she spent all of her time hanging out with such a renowned Slytherin. They were an interesting duo - Lily was always the culprit and the instigator and Severus was the loyal sidekick who followed her every move and breath. She knew he was her fiercest admirer. What she didn't know was that he loved her to bits. _

A wrinkled expression appeared on his long, skinny face as he studied his best friend's demeanor. She seemed to be perfectly fine now, so he decided to let it go for the time being.

_Lily Evans met Severus Snape two years ago, shortly before finding out that magic was real and that she was a witch. Severus lived in the tiny village below the river, and almost as soon as Lily's family moved to the town nearby he had recognized that she was exactly like him. _

_A witch and a wizard – they got along great, once he got enough nerve to introduce himself. Lily's family didn't take to him very well at first, but with time they came to accept him as part of the wizarding package. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were thrilled to find out that Lily was destined for bigger and better things than a dull, boring life as the daughter of two small town bakers. They couldn't be prouder when she went off to Hogwarts and earned top marks in her very first year in the "other" world. Only Petunia, Lily's older sister, never warmed up to the concept of witchcraft. She huffed and puffed at the insolent boy who had announced to them at the age of 10 that Lily was not like Petunia, that she was never an ordinary, normal girl that she ought to have been. Petunia simply detested him. Severus thought she was jealous, but Lily couldn't believe that of her beloved sibling, yet even she couldn't deny that her sister was downright irate. Petunia didn't want to believe in the existence of the magical society if she was never going to be a part of it. She hated everything to do with it, she wanted to protect her sister from it, all in vain - since it was the only place in the world she couldn't follow her to. So she distanced herself from Lily instead. She stopped being the loving, protective older_ _sister and became the nosy, condescending, less-talented sibling, who was powerless to stop her younger sis from becoming something else._

"Sev?" Lily asked pensively as they walked back to the village in the diminishing rain, "Do you care about me?"

Snape looked startled - "Wha- what do you mean Lily? Of course I care about you. Don't be stupid."

"Hmm…" Lily hummed dreamily and smiled at the road. She was now watching her feet very carefully, as if they were sidestepping bombs and a single wrong turn would destroy them. "That's good. It's good to have someone who truly cares…

Promise me that we will always stay friends? No matter what, I want us to be friends forever."

Snape looked at her bewildered, unsure of what could have brought on such a depressing train of thought, but quickly regaining composure he smiled and squeezing her hand answered – "Of course Lily. I will be your friend until the end."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily Evans was sitting at the breakfast table staring at a piece of toast. Her sister, Petunia babbled away in a chair across from her. Petunia was telling her mother about the latest adventure a boy from her school called Theadeus, had gotten himself into. Lily sensed that her sister might have a crush on this mysterious kid.

It has been over 2 years since the sisters first went their separate ways – one to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the other to the local Prewett Junior Academy. Ever since then, Petunia has lost all interest in Lily's affairs and not even once asked about what went on in her younger sister's life. Lily was used to it by now. At first she complained to their mother, pleaded with Petunia and tried to make her see the brighter side of having a witch for a sibling - all in vain. Lily truly did not understand why. Petunia didn't even act jealous, just disdainful and indifferent. And as much as Lily regretted the loss of a sibling, there was nothing much she could do.

Mr. Evans walked into the kitchen just as his wife was getting his coffee from the pot. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before settling down in a chair next to Lily.

"Here, daddy let me," Petunia grabbed at the coffee eagerly with the friendliest grin. Snatching a cup from the cupboard behind her, the girl then pushed it all extra carefully in the direction of her father, who was nodding gratefully at her.

Lily scowled and muttered under her breath something that sounded a lot like "bloody brown-noser." Rolling her eyes dramatically, she turned away and because she was feeling so angry, without really meaning to do it Lily accidentally made the coffee mug crack just as Petunia was pouring hot, steaming liquid into it. In an instant, scolding coffee went flying everywhere, burning Petunia's hand and thoroughly spraying the morning paper, although most of it ended up in Mr. Evans's lap.

Petunia screamed with shock and dropped the pot onto the floor, thus sending the remaining three fourths of the coffee onto her father's feet and the yellow tabby cat, who was spending his morning waiting for scraps of food to fall under the kitchen table.

At the sound of the commotion Lily turned around to see her dad howling in pain and her sister dancing around the kitchen with blood oozing from her hand.

Lily's face turned white and her mouth involuntarily hung open. "I didn't do it" she blinked stupidly as the infamous cliché escaped her lips. But no one heard her. The words were but a whisper next to her family's screams. Mrs. Evans was trying to comfort her older daughter and was following around with a towel to wrap the bloody hand in. It was really just a scratch from the broken glass, but Petunia constantly exaggerated everything and her parents always bought whatever she came out with.

Just at that moment, Severus knocked on the back door and feeling instantly grateful for the timely opportunity, Lily seized her chance to escape the house. Nobody noticed as she silently crept away from the kitchen and into the backyard where her best friend was waiting.

"What was that all about? I could hear shouting coming from your house a mile away!" Severus looked worried.

"Oh it was nothing." Lily spat in the direction of her home. "Nothing." She repeated pensively and looked into the distance, where behind several streets and numerous trees, Severus knew, was the river. He followed her gaze and spoke rather loud–" No. We are not going to the river. Lily, I thought we agreed to visit the bakery in the nearby village today?"

"Oh of course we'll go Sev. I'm just feeling a little bit angry right now."

"Care to tell me why you are angry?"

"Well it was all because of a stupid pot of coffee. I am not even sure I did it, for I wasn't even holding my wand. But I used to make magic happen without a wand all the time, and _this_ has certainly reminded me of those days." Slowly, she told Severus the story and when he still confused in the end, she laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Oh honestly, Sev, do you always have to look so serious and solemn?"

She was cheerful now and the morning incident was all but forgotten. Slipping her hand through his arm, Lily started skipping down the road to the main street of their small little village. If they hurried they might make it to the neighboring town in a little bit over an hour.

* * *

A/N - Yes it is awfully short. I apologize, but I will be out of town for 4 weeks and won't be able to write, so I wanted to update at least once before I left.

Please do leave a review! Thanks


End file.
